


Heat Rises

by xadie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Monroe, Alpha Rosalee Calvert, Alpha Sean Renard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nick Whump, Omega Adalind Schade, Omega Juliette Silverton, Omega Nick Burkhardt, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadie/pseuds/xadie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt would change his omega status in a heartbeat if he had the chance, particularly now that he's gone into heat off schedule. It's dragged him, Juliette and his alpha captain into a situation he'd never imagined, and with Monroe and Rosalee away, he could be about to endanger his career, his relationships and maybe even his life. </p><p>Or, I noticed that there wasn't much (any?) omega verse in this fandom, and ended up writing my first. It ... kind of got away from me. Explanations of omega verse are inside, if you haven't heard of it before.</p><p>Set mid-season two with some obvious changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ilien's fic Miraculously, No Magic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388928) and wishing there was more Nick/Juliette/Sean, I started writing my first omega verse fic with no idea where it was going to go beyond porn. I still don't really know, except I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun hanging out in this world and I have a sort of plan that could easily change. 
> 
> My version of the omega verse is fairly standard: there are six genders: male and female alphas, betas and omegas. Omegas go into heat periodically for up to a week and have to be satisfied sexually in order to regain their equilibrium. They produce a substance called slick when aroused during heat, to help protect them from injury and ease mating. The biological drive is, of course, for procreation, and omegas are highly fertile. Both alphas and omegas can take contraceptive pills to prevent pregnancy. Betas can reproduce too, and are basically normal humans. Omegas can choose to take suppressants to avoid going into heat, but they have nasty side effects so a lot of omegas don't take them. 
> 
> Alphas of both sexes have male genitalia, with the females having a vagina and breasts as well. Both male and female alphas can 'knot' their partner, ie they have a knot in their penis that can swell and join the alpha to their mate for several hours to further ensure pregnancy. Alphas can choose when this happens, unless they get particularly carried away.
> 
> US society accepts all genders, and considerable leeway is given to omegas during heat and to alphas taking care of an omega during this time. Omegas are not considered to be mentally competent during heat, and taking advantage of their state is treated as rape.
> 
> For a deeper explanation of the omega verse, which I read when I was trying to understand what was going on in the Sherlock fandom, please read peoriapeoria's explanation here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/761294/chapters/1424506. It gets a bit technical, but it helps to explain the basics. 
> 
> I feel like I've given you homework, I'm sorry! Really, I'm sure most people will pick it up as they go along - hopefully I've made things clear in the context of the story. This is set mid-season two, but Juliette knows about wesen - Rosalee insisted. It's pretty much like the cat never scratched her.

***

 _"It feels like I'm drowning_  
 _Pulling against the stream"_  
Mr Probz, Waves

***

It was Wu who first noticed. He bent down, and with an uncharacteristic softness, whispered, “You’re not looking so good.”

Nick turned glanced up from his paperwork, and Wu gave him a significant stare, one omega to another, before walking away. Hank had seen the exchange, of course, and was now eying Nick, concerned.

“He’s right, you’re sweating bullets. You feeling OK?” The edgy feeling niggling the edge of Nick’s consciousness kicked up a gear, and he felt his stomach begin roiling in earnest. Looking down at his shaking hand, he was confused and suddenly angry.

“What?” he stared at his hand accusingly. “I just had one. Last month. This can’t be happening!”

“Better go see the captain,” Hank said gently, shaking his head. Nick felt awful; he hated leaving his beta partner in the lurch for a week every three months, but suppressants also made him drowsy, off his game, so he was stuck with going through heat. It was their normal routine, and he could put up with it. But this sudden, unscheduled appearance was frustrating.

Slamming his hands on the desk he scraped back his chair and stormed off to the back of the room, unable to look his partner in the eye. Hank was always kind, but that didn’t change the humiliation Nick felt whenever he had to take time off. He knew omegas were the vessels of all our futures, blah blah blah, but his body still forced him to feel weak and helpless, and he hated that.

“Come in,” the captain called when Nick knocked on his doorframe. Nick sloped in and closed the door. The alpha looked up absently from the pile of budget reports on his desk, but his gaze sharpened when he saw Nick’s state.

“Are you…” he asked, not having to finish the sentence before Nick was nodding, hugging himself as a sudden chill ran through his body. “This is unusual,” Renard observed, his tone even.

“It’s only been a month since the last one,” Nick agreed, trying not to let his frustration show to his superior officer. Renard sat back in his chair and dropped his pen, watching Nick through narrowed eyes.

“You’ve never been irregular before,” he said, and despite his words, Nick knew he wasn’t being accused of faking. Their working relationship was excellent, and the captain trusted him. “Do you mind?” Renard gestured with a circling motion, and Nick nodded, bracing himself.

Renard rose and came towards him slowly. During heat the captain’s height always seemed magnified, as though he towered over Nick, filling the space more than usual. He scented Nick’s neck in one quick dipping motion, impersonal and professional, and returned to the other side of his desk. He sat for a few moments, considering, while Nick regained his equilibrium. The hormones always kicked in the hardest when he was in close proximity to an alpha.

“It’s there, but there’s something…” Renard shook his head, then opened a drawer and pulled out a form. Picking up his pen, he asked, “You will be in the care of your usual alpha?” With a swooping sensation in his stomach, Nick remembered that Monroe and Rosalee were out of town, taking a hiking trip in Washington State. Neither of the alphas would be contactable by phone. Despite this, he nodded.

The captain signed the form and handed it to him carefully, keeping his distance. Nick was grateful for his reticence and left the office quickly, pausing only to grab his jacket and nod at Hank, who gave him an understanding smile.

***

He tried to stay calm as he drove home, turning the radio up and concentrating on the lyrics of songs. He could feel the flushes of heat and cold running through his body, the precursor to the debilitating need that would hit in a few hours. Juliette had helped him through a heat before they met Monroe, she could help him again. It wasn’t ideal, but he would call her as soon as he got home.

He had his cell to his ear the moment he walked through the front door, surprised when he could hear Juliette’s ringtone coming from the living room. Juliette was bundled up on the couch in Bud’s quilt, looking miserable, a cup of tea clutched in her hands.

“I was just about to call you,” she said, “How did you know?” Nick dropped on to the couch beside her, cursing their luck. She reached out and ran moist fingertips over his forehead. “You too? That’s impossible!” She pulled her hand back to her own mouth, eyes wide and frightened.

“You’re not supposed to come on for three weeks,” Nick said accusingly, then realized how he sounded and softened his voice. “What are we going to do?”

“I tried calling Monroe and Rosalee, but I’m just getting voicemail,” Juliette said, ever practical. She thumbed her cell into life and tried Rosalee’s number again, with the same result. Nick could hear the cheerful tones of their Fuchsbau friend’s voicemail message before Juliette hung up.

All the alphas they knew were pair bonded, aside from Monroe and Rosalee. That’s why their arrangement worked so perfectly: two alphas and two omegas who loved and trusted each other, but wanted to be with people they really weren’t supposed to be with. Monroe took care of Nick and Rosalee took care of Juliette; everyone’s needs were fulfilled and nobody felt like they were cheating. Their more conventional friends found it a bit confusing, but if they were real friends they overlooked it.

“We have to call a service,” Juliette said, staring at her cellphone as though it had committed a crime against her. Nick had the fierce urge to move, and sprung up to pace around the room.

“God, I hate this. Now we have to let some stranger into our home?” He ran his hands through his hair, wanting to punch something.

“What choice do we have?” Juliette asked plaintively. They fell into silence, the only sound Nick’s footsteps as he circled the room. “Unless..?”

“Unless what?” Nick asked, not pausing.

“Nick, you’re going to be mad, but hear me out,” Juliette said softly. “ What about your captain?”

“What?” Nick stopped, aghast. He stared at Juliette with his mouth open.

“He isn’t bonded. They always mention that in the press whenever he makes a statement.” Journalists loved to speculate about high profile alphas, and the captain’s looks made him a target for some particularly swooning coverage. “You trust him, and he’s always been nice to me at functions. He could help us.”

“Juliette, I cannot ask my boss to leave work and come take care of me like some, some _child_ calling for his daddy!” Nick yelled, and Juliette retreated further into her quilt. “He’ll never respect me again!” Juliette waited, watching him as the pacing resumed. He felt himself calm down a little, a cold spell hitting him, and Juliette spoke carefully.

“Do you really think Monroe doesn’t respect you?” she asked softly. “Do you think Rosalee looks down on me?” Nick turned away and looked out the window. “I get the impression Monroe thinks you hung the moon, even if you can’t look him in the eye for a week after a heat.” She untangled herself from her quilt and crossed to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He relaxed into her warmth, wishing it could just be them. “Just because you’re ashamed, doesn’t mean that other people think any less of you.”

“It’s easier for you, you’re…”

“A woman?” Juliette shot back, but without anger. “Let’s not have that debate again.” She rubbed soothing circles into his stomach, and Nick felt sheepish that she was looking after him when she was no doubt feeling just as bad. “I’m going to call him, so you don’t have to speak to him.”

“Juliette…” Nick grabbed her hands and stilled them on his stomach. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he hated being an omega and he tried to keep it as separate from his work as possible. Objectively, omegas were celebrated and cherished, romanticized as the bearers of children, but Nick could never shake the feeling that it was a weak and shameful thing to be. He was jealous of Hank and the ease and simplicity of a beta’s life. If he could have changed his designation, he would have done it without a second thought.

Juliette disentangled herself gently. “I’m calling him,” she said, steel in her tone, and Nick turned abruptly and went upstairs, not looking at her. He flopped on to the bed, still wearing his jacket and shoes, and tried not to listen to her voice drifting up to him. He didn’t want a stranger to touch her, or himself for that matter, but he couldn’t decide whether that was preferable to having his boss see him for what he really was.

***

His body must have pulled him into some much-needed sleep, because when he opened his eyes darkness had fallen. The lamps were lit around the room, and Juliette’s side of the bed was crumpled and warm, so she must have been there moments before. He heard her voice downstairs, then the deeper tones of his captain, and stiffened, freezing in place. He strained his ears, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then there were footsteps coming up the stairs, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He settled on hauling himself up quickly into a sitting position on the edge of the bed just as the bedroom door opened.

“Here he is,” Juliette said, and it wasn’t clear whether she was talking to him or Renard, who slowly followed her into the room. Juliette looked exhausted, and his heart flew out to her as she tried to control her shaking.

He was used to seeing Monroe when he was in this state, used to the way his alpha scent reached out to him, the way he seemed to loom over Nick, huge and inescapable. Renard smelled a little different, his expensive cologne mixing with the alpha hormones and cooling them down, but the effect was the same. Nick’s skin buzzed as the captain looked him over.

“You lied to me,” he said flatly, and Nick fought off the urge to cower, to go down on his knees and present his neck.

“I thought Juliette could help me, but…” he responded in a monotone. Two could play at that game, even if he wasn’t able to meet the captain’s eye.

“You knew I couldn’t release you to the care of another omega.” Renard said, deceptively calm. Nick raised a mirthless laugh.

“I knew,” he confirmed. “That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Juliette looked between them, calculating, then moved to the captain.

“Can I take your coat?” she asked, interrupting the argument. “Would you like something to drink?” Renard looked down at her, and his expression softened. Nick felt a jolt of something like jealousy, something like desire running through him.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Renard said, shrugging off his coat and passing it to her. Their hands brushed and her fingers clenched on the camel-colored wool.

“Do you think you can deal with two omegas in heat?” Nick asked, stung. The captain gave him a long look that Nick felt right down to his toes.

“I think I can handle it,” he said, and Nick had to suppress a full-body shiver at the quiet confidence in his voice.

Juliette laid Renard’s coat over a chair back, and the captain shrugged out of his suit jacket too and loosened his tie. Juliette motioned over to the bed and rolling his eyes, Nick threw off his jacket and toed out of his shoes, leaving them where they fell. He swung his jean-clad legs up on to the bed, leaning against the headboard. Renard put his jacket down carefully on top of his coat and approached the bed, looking at Nick. With a nod and averted eyes, Nick indicated that it was OK for him to join him, and felt the matress dip with his weight. Another dip indicated that Juliette had climbed on too.

“How was work?” Juliette asked, the kind of banal question that she might have asked any of Nick’s colleagues that she didn’t know very well. The ordinariness of it jolted Nick, making him look around. The captain was close to him, also propped up on the headboard, and Juliette was on his other side. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, clearly already feeling better thanks to the presence of an alpha. Renard was looking down at her, but he made no move to touch her. Nick looked away again.

“Fine. Too much paperwork, not enough policework,” he said, and he sounded affectionate, warm. “When you called I was trying to plan next quarter’s budget. Trust me, you didn’t distract me from anything important.” Nick heard the rustle of the comforter as Juliette presumably settled in closer. He looked over and she had drawn her knees up to rest, bent, next to the captain’s, only just touching him.

“I hate doing my expenses at work,” she commented comfortably. “It always seems like such a waste of time when I could be doing my real job.”

Nick’s unsettled emotions were twisting him up inside as he listened to them talk. He resented the captain for being there, but their conversation was reminding him that he liked this man, usually. He was a colleague and a friend, and an excellent superior. Nick was generally pleased to have such a good captain.

He was jealous that he couldn’t be the one to give Juliette what she needed, but he had to keep things pleasant for her. Under other circumstances, if he’d had to ask the captain for help, he’d have made it as impersonal as possible. He would have begged and screamed and cried, of course, he wouldn’t have been able to help himself, but he would have avoided intimacy like this. He would probably have asked to be tied up, taking away responsibility for his actions.

Juliette didn’t work that way. She and Rosalee would curl up in bed for hours during heat, Rosalee holding her and stroking her hair while they chatted. Nick would allow Monroe to hold him for a while, mainly while he slept, but other than that he preferred to be up and out of bed during respite periods. They would get dressed and watch TV, Juliette supplying them with snacks and Nick with hugs when he needed one.

The bed shook as Juliette shivered. “Nick?” Renard asked, forcing Nick’s attention on to him. He was asking permission, and Nick was grateful for it. He nodded jerkily, and Renard swung his arm around Juliette’s shoulders and settled her more closely into his body. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed the crown of her hair absently, stroking her arm.

Nick forced himself up and off the bed slowly. He felt like his joints had been exchanged with an arthritic eighty-year-old’s, and his muscles ached. He managed to smile at them both, and offered to go and get glasses of water. While he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he gave himself a mental pep talk. Nothing was going to be achieved by acting like a pissy teenager, other than upsetting Juliette and distancing his boss.

Carrying the tray back upstairs, he was able to offer a rueful but genuine grin as he came back into the room, setting the tray of glasses down on the dresser. Juliette had flung her legs over the captain’s knees, and he was stroking her leg over her pants with his free hand while they talked. Now that Nick had stopped worrying about his own feelings, he could see that Juliette was nervous, although she was hiding it well. He crossed to her side of the bed and hunkered down beside her, stroking her face and drawing her attention to him.

“How you doing?” he asked gently. She reached for him, drawing him up to sit on the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her body was twisted between his and the captains, small and shaking, and he met Renard’s eyes over her head. For the first time since this afternoon, the captain looked at Nick with something other than cold assessment. Nick looked away quickly, omega instincts making it difficult to meet an alpha’s eyes for long during heat, but he smiled at his captain. “Sorry I lied to you,” he said.

“It’s OK,” Renard said, and Nick felt the lightest brush of a large hand over his arm, a gesture of comfort and forgiveness that he appreciated. He gently let Juliette go so she could settle back in against the captain. He got up and grabbed the water glasses, passing one to Juliette and setting another on the side table for Renard. He sipped his own water, knowing he needed to keep hydrated, and settled back on his own side of the bed, this time letting his head fall on the captain’s shoulder.

The alpha scent was intoxicating, and Nick felt his eyes flutter shut. The captain always smelled good, but now he smelled mouthwatering, like every scent he’d ever loved – freshly baked bread and cut grass and sandalwood. Nick couldn’t help nuzzling his nose into Renard’s neck, and the captain put his arm around him, drawing him in closer. Nick put his glass down and took Juliette’s hand where it rested on Renard’s chest.

“It’s so weird that this happened now,” Juliette commented. “I mean, both Nick and I going into heat right when our usual Alphas are away, and both off our schedule.” Renard was stroking both of them, his hands on Nick’s arm and Juliette’s hair.

“It doesn’t make a lot of sense,” the captain agreed. His voice sounded contemplative as he kept touching them, settling them. “Neither of you smell quite right, either.”

“Thanks!” Juliette laughed, delivering a gentle slap to his hip with her free hand. She left her hand there, resting on his side just below his belt.

Renard laughed too. “Sorry. But even if your scent was normal for you, I know what Nick smells like when he’s going into heat, and there’s something different. You have the same odd note in your scent.”

“You think someone did something to us?” Juliette asked, and Nick’s mind raced. Could someone have put a spell on them, or a curse of some kind? Slipped a potion into their food or drinks somehow?

“It’s possible,” the captain said slowly. “There are compounds that can induce an early heat. They use them overseas, mostly, but they’re banned here unless a doctor prescribes them. Is there anyone that might want to…” he hesitated before asking the question, “…harm you? Any alphas that might want to move in on you while your usual partners are away?”

Juliette shook her head. “Not that I can think of. Unless you’ve been lusting after Nick in the office?” Her voice was light, teasing, but Nick’s stomach flipped. Had the captain ever looked at him like that? He thought back, but couldn’t bring anything to mind, no stolen glances or hidden agendas. Besides, he trusted Renard, often quite literally with his life. He would have picked up on something like that, wouldn’t he?

The captain’s chest vibrated with a chuckle. “No. Other than noticing when he’s going into heat, I haven’t thought about Nick that way in the slightest, believe me. He’s not really my type.”

“Hey!” Nick protested, faking playfulness, looking up at Renard with a quick, cautious glance. The captain’s face looked open, his eyes dancing. Nick tamped down his worry and tried to relax. Even if someone had dosed them, there was nothing he could do about it now.

“Oh? What’s your usual type?” Juliette asked. Nick realized she was flirting carefully, starting to reach out into uncharted territory. Renard huffed out a breath through his nose, ruffling Nick’s hair.

“Feisty. Difficult. Unappreciative,” he said, a slight bitterness escaping with his words.

“So far, so Nick,” Juliette quipped, and Nick tapped her hand in mock annoyance.

“Blonde,” the captain supplied.

“Ah,” said Juliette archly. “Do they really have more fun?”

“If I have anything to do with it,” Renard rumbled, and both Nick and Juliette quivered involuntarily, causing the captain’s arms to tighten around them. “Juliette?” he questioned, and Juliette tipped up her chin, shaking, offering her mouth. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, and Renard inclined his head slowly towards her. Nick’s own mouth went dry as he watched them, jealousy and desire once again warring within him.

The captain hesitated, but Juliette impatiently closed the distance, welcoming his kiss with a tiny whimper in the back of her throat. Nick could tell that she was further gone than he was, could smell the start of her slick in the air around her. He gripped her hand more tightly and watched, unable to look away, as Juliette kissed his boss. Nick’s heart broke a little, but even as Renard kissed her, his arm tightened further around Nick, keeping him close.

Juliette broke the kiss, looking dazed, and turned to Nick, her gaze turning worried. “Nick?”

“It’s OK,” he said shakily, releasing her hand and bringing it up to caress her cheekbone with his thumb. “It’s OK.” Juliette reached out for him and pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately. Nick kissed her back, trying to pour acceptance and reassurance into it, although he couldn’t resist chasing the alpha taste on her lips. He buried his hand in her soft hair and breathed in the combined scent of Juliette and the alpha, Renard’s chest solid beneath their cheeks.

Juliette reared back with a gasp, and Nick noticed that Renard’s hand had traveled down to grip and knead Juliette’s buttock. Her hips were already rocking, seeking contact where she needed it, the seam of her pants darkening between her legs. Nick looked up at the captain, who looked hungry, pupils blown wide. His alpha side was usually carefully caged, but Nick saw a glimpse of it in his eyes now.

“N… Nick,” Juliette stuttered between clenched teeth. “Will you… Could you please… undress me?” Her clothes must be chafing her unbearably. Nick could already feel the prickles under his skin where his shirt touched him. Escaping the captain’s arm with some difficulty, he rounded the bed and helped Juliette to her feet, her wobbling legs nearly going out from under her. He stroked back her hair and looked down into her face lovingly. She looked wrecked, and he knew exactly how she felt, was feeling it too, to a lesser extent.

He heard Renard get up and move across the room, then the flick of buttons opening. Nick carefully untucked Juliette’s blouse and lifted it over her head when she raised her arms. Her pink lace bra did little to hide her peaked nipples, and the flush that ran across her usually pale skin. He undid her pants next and helped her to step out of them. Her panties were soaked and she canted her hips towards his mouth unconsciously as he bent down. Resisting the temptation, he stood back up and rested his hands on her back, just under her bra, and looked down at her.

“I love you,” she said solemnly.

“I love you too, he returned, and kissed her. She wiggled so his hands were over her bra strap, and he took that as a cue to undo the clasp and let the straps fall down her arms, chasing them with his fingers. She gasped as it fell away and pulled back, letting the bra drift to the floor. She looked over his shoulder at the captain, crushing herself to Nick’s chest, suddenly shy. Nick heard Renard move back to the bed and lie down, but kept his concentration on Juliette. He hooked his thumbs in her panties in a silent question and she moved her head to his other shoulder, looking away and nodding. He pushed them down her legs and she kicked them behind her.

He cradled her head for a moment, keeping her close, breathing in the familiar smell of her shampoo. He closed his eyes, took a breath and forced himself to look at the captain.

Renard was sitting on the bed in his previous position, stripped to his boxer briefs. The bulge in the grey cotton was obvious and large. Nick gulped and tore his eyes upwards, across smooth tanned skin stretched taut over defined muscles to the captain’s face, which was intent. His gaze flicked between both of them, but lingered longest on Juliette. Renard was straight, as far as Nick knew (although everyone was versatile during heat), and Juliette was further along, ready for the alpha, so it made sense that he would look at her, but still Nick narrowed his eyes, standing taller, holding Juliette tighter. The thought that he had to take her over there and give her to another man made him feel sick.

Renard met his eyes and smiled, transforming his predatory face into an expression of understanding. Nick was able to get himself under control, relaxing his grip on Juliette and looking down at her. She looked up at last and nodded. He made to release her but she suddenly grabbed his arms.

“You’ll stay, won’t you, Nick? You’ll help me?” she begged, fear and lust chasing each other through her gaze.

“Of course,” he reassured her, stroking her waist. She buried her face in his shirt one more time, then turned her head to look at the captain. He held his hand out to her and she reached for it, letting him pull her away from the safety of Nick’s arms. Renard growled deep in his chest when he saw her fully naked for the first time, his eyes raking over her high, pert breasts. She stared down at the floor shyly, but allowed him to draw her over him, her knees settling on either side of his hips. Nick expected him to start touching her immediately, but instead he wound their fingers together loosely, resting their hands on the bed and staring at her, taking in every part of her.

Nick tried to work out what the best way to proceed was for him. He didn’t want to stand there, watching, and his own need was building in him, crying out for attention. He wanted Juliette and the captain to know he was there. Quickly, he made a decision and stripped off his own shirt, following Juliette on to the bed and straddling Renard’s legs behind her. He shuffled in close to her as she widened her knees to accommodate him, until the silky skin of her back was pressed against his chest.

“Nick!” Juliette gasped, and he gripped her waist with one hand, moving the heavy fall of her hair to the side with the other and kissing her neck. Moisture was already beading in her collarbone and he licked it away, watching Renard’s face. Nick skimmed his hands up to cover Juliette’s breasts, kneading the soft flesh, her nipples teasing his palms. She moaned and circled her hips, moving back sinuously into Nick and simultaneously grinding down against the captain. Renard gasped, bucking up into Juliette helplessly. Her responding keen filled the room.

Juliette’s eyes were closed, her head lolling back against Nick’s shoulder. He continued playing with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples. He met Renard’s eyes and his cock jerked in his jeans at the desire he saw there. Juliette had moved her hands from the captain’s grasp and was running them over his chest and stomach, the muscles jumping under her touch. Renard sat up and lifted her away from himself, transferring his grasp to Nick and lifting him upwards too. Nick gasped at the strength in his hands and the captain’s cooler skin touching his for the first time. Renard quickly shuffled his shorts down, Nick having just enough presence of mind to help him when he worked out what the captain was trying to do.

He could feel the omega space calling to him, knew that Juliette must be sinking into it already. Nick had to hold on until she was sated, or he wouldn’t be able to think about her needs. Already she was rocking her hips over the captain’s impressive length, desperate for him to be inside her. Nick felt a yawning emptiness low inside his own belly, and quickly flicked the button of his jeans open, undoing the fly and adjusting himself to free his aching cock. He let his jeans fall around his hips and pressed himself to the upper curve of Juliette’s buttocks, swiping down to gather some of her slick and spread it over himself and the place where his skin met hers.

The captain leaned up and kissed Juliette, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he fisted her hair and pulled her head into the position he wanted it. She whined and responded enthusiastically, her undulations increasing as the pleasure from Nick and Renard’s touches brought her close to her first orgasm. At this stage her body was a finely tuned string, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. All it took was the captain reaching down, spreading his fingers over her belly and thumbing her clit once for her to break apart, almost crying with relief. Nick held her tightly against himself, encircling her torso with his arms and letting her ride out the waves of pleasure as he supported her. He held Renard’s heated gaze for as long as he could stand, silently thanking him.

Renard’s touch had turned gentle, softly smoothing over Juliette’s arms and sides as she stilled, the alpha instinct to take care of their mate kicking in. Juliette’s eyes eventually fluttered open and she stretched, reaching one arm back for Nick, the other drifting of its own volition to touch the captain. She rested her hand over his heart and looked down at him, and he reached up to touch her face reverently. She leaned into his fingers for a long moment before she began shifting her hips again, already needing more.

Nick helped her lift up as she reached down and stroked her hand over the captain’s cock, wet with her slick, once, twice, then lifted it and positioned it at her entrance. The captain’s gaze was fixed on where they met, clearly holding himself back from thrusting up into her. Nick settled more heavily on his legs to keep him still, wanting Juliette to be able to take things at her own pace. It probably wasn’t necessary, but it gave Nick comfort to feel he was helping.

Juliette moaned loudly as she brushed the head over her clit, before moving it back and sinking down slowly, adjusting to his size. Renard threw his head back and groaned roughly as she took him in inch by inch. Nick thought that he’d never seen anything as hot as the cords in his captain’s neck standing out, the tension in his neck and chest. He wanted nothing in the world so much in that moment as to bite them, to leave his mark on the alpha.

Pushing down his urges, trying to ignore the rush of slick in his jeans, he concentrated on Juliette, murmuring words of reassurance in her ear as he thumbed her nipples, reached down with one hand to find her clit. The captain was staring at them, his gaze flicking between them. He sat up and caught Juliette’s mouth in a wet, passionate kiss and Nick held his breath. Renard’s hands roamed over Juliette’s torso and down her leg, brushing past Nick’s hands as he explored her. Unable to stand it, Nick grabbed Renard’s hand on one pass and linked their fingers, bringing their joined hands to cover Juliette’s breast. She groaned and came again quickly, vibrating, but managed to only lose her rhythm for a moment.

Renard dropped Nick’s hand and darted it around to stroke Nick’s back, Juliette sandwiched tightly in between them. He kissed Juliette’s shoulder and dipped his fingers into Nick’s jeans, squeezing Nick’s buttock and sliding brazenly down the cleft to rub Nick’s slick over his desperate hole. Nick bucked forward against Juliette, changing her angle. She yelped and started begging, words tumbling from her lips in nonsensical bursts.

“Please… Oh please I need you… I have to…” She gripped Renard’s face with both hands and made him look at her. “Knot me, breed me, fuck, please… I need it. Sean, I need it so much…. Fuuuuuck.” Nick opened his eyes and turned his bleary gaze to the captain’s face. He looked fierce, his features chiseled in possessive lines.

Nick felt a sharp jab of panic, hoping that he wouldn’t knot her, knowing that it would be hours before his own, increasingly urgent, needs could be seen to if that happened.

Keeping one hand on Nick, the captain grabbed Juliette’s hip with his other hand and urged her into a faster pace. Her nipples were rubbing across his chest with every movement and she gripped his shoulders to give her leverage, thrashing her head back and forth against Nick’s shoulder, keeping up her litany of curses and entreaties. She broke apart again but kept going, too far gone to be able to stop until she was filled with the alpha’s seed.

Juliette’s fingers turned to claws, digging into Renard’s skin and drawing blood. The captain screwed his eyes shut as her nails broke his skin and he pulled her down sharply with a gasp, burying himself inside her as far as he could go, his hips lifting both Juliette and Nick as he came hard inside her. Juliette followed him, the long, merciless orgasm of a satiated omega that would finally allow her some respite from the heat. Nick’s cock was leaking against her back, slick pouring from him. He couldn’t help pawing at Renard’s arms, hoping that it wouldn’t be long until he was filled the same way.

He shouldn’t have doubted his captain. Renard’s eyes sprang open and he lifted Juliette off himself, still half-hard, and motioned Nick to get up. Nick managed it, after a couple of attempts, and stood at the end of the bed, holding on to the bedpost like a lifebelt. Renard helped Juliette lie down beside them, taking infinite care with her in her vulnerable state. Juliette reached out with weak arms for Nick, but the captain had other ideas. He stood, tall, imposing and unmistakably alpha, and stalked over ending up behind Nick. He shoved Nick’s jeans and boxers down around his ankles and unceremoniously inserted two long fingers into Nick’s ass.

Nick’s knees buckled and he hit the edge of the bed, his arms catching him on all fours. Shamelessly he pushed back on Renard’s fingers as they worked in and out of him. He needed more, needed everything, and responded with a pleased hum as another finger was added, stretching him, readying him to be fucked.

Juliette’s voice pierced the omega fog wrapping around his brain, calling to him, needing him. With incredible effort, he pulled away from Renard, crawling on unsteady limbs up the bed to crouch over her naked body on hands and knees. She stroked his face, gentling him, and called for the captain, who crawled on to the bed to kneel behind Nick, resuming his work. Nick arched his back, letting out an embarrassing whine as he was opened up with four fingers.

Juliette was unable to do anything much more than run her hands over his upper body and arms, speaking softly to him. Nick couldn’t work out what she was saying, the welcoming hum of omega space filling his ears and drawing him into a place where everything in the world narrowed to the fingers inside him and the alpha behind him.

After a long while, the captain seemed satisfied at last that Nick was loose enough, and withdrew his fingers to line up the blunt head of his cock with Nick’s hole. He thrust in with one quick motion, burying about half of himself inside Nick. Nick finished the job for him, surging backwards sharply, unable to restrain himself. He’d been ready for this for what felt like hours. Taking his cue from Nick, the captain didn’t hold back, pounding into him at a punishing pace. A firm hand between his shoulder blades pushed Nick’s head down, his face in Juliette’s hair where it spread out across the pillow. She wound her arms around him, holding him close as he came for the first time.

Renard growled and grabbed the back of his hair, yanking him up and away from Juliette. He wrapped one arm around Nick’s stomach like a steel band, lifting him up off his knees into a better position. Nick could hardly breathe, spots dancing in front of his eyes as he was jerked up and down. He raised his arms over his shoulders, finding the captain’s shoulders, trying to take some of his own weight. Renard’s teeth sank into his neck, claiming him, and Nick broke apart again, the lack of air in his lungs making the orgasm seem to last endlessly, pushing him outside his own body. Another orgasm crashed over him almost immediately when his captain came in him, hot seed filling him up. Overcome with sensation, Nick blacked out.

***

When he woke up, his head was pillowed on his captain’s shoulder, one arm draped across his chest. Juliette was stroking along the length of his arm, tracing each splayed finger. She was lying on Renard’s other side, mirroring his position. Someone had pulled the comforter over all of their naked bodies. When she noticed he was awake, she smiled, a secret, shared smile that was just for him.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” she whispered, tipping her chin up to indicate that Renard was passed out. Nick raised his head and looked at the captain, who looked oddly relaxed and young, his stern features smoothed out by sleep. Nick gently disentangled himself and stood, stretching his aching limbs. He felt revitalized, free from the omega need temporarily. He knew it would come back in a few hours, though; it always did. Reaching for a soft pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he headed to the bathroom to clean himself off with a quick shower so he could go downstairs and make them all something to eat.

Settling on scrambled eggs, he turned the stove on and began to crack the eggs into a bowl. Monroe had been a good influence on both of them and they hardly ever ate meat these days. He would have loved to tear into a steak right now, though, and made a mental note to ask the captain to get them some if he was up to going to the store.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and Juliette rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at what he was doing. “Are we OK?” she asked, lightly, but the tightness in her voice betrayed her concern. Nick stopped and put the whisk down, covering her arms with his own. He did her the courtesy of really thinking about her question.

“Yes,” he answered finally, “I think so.” He turned to take her in his arms properly and kiss the top of her head. She nuzzled into his chest and he cradled her carefully. She was the most important thing in his life, even more important than being a Grimm or a cop, and he wouldn’t let anything come between them, even watching her with another man or being taken himself. As insanely mind-blowing as the sex had been, he would throw the captain out of the house if he had a moment’s concern that he would come between them in any way.

The cuckoo clock on the wall, a gift from Monroe, tweeted that it was midnight, and Nick let Juliette go with a kiss and turned back to making supper.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen anything beyond the middle of the second season of Grimm, so I may have got some things wrong. If it seems OOC, please forgive me! But I had to stay in that lovely, still and slightly unsettling bubble where Juliette and Sean were enchanted with each other in order to write this. I am going to watch on once I've gotten further with this story, mostly because I feel like there are certain characters I don't know enough about yet, and they're going to feature. 
> 
> Comments are a handmade quilt from Bud's wife.


	2. Saturday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the kudos and awesome comments, guys, I really appreciate them all. After reading your comments, I've actually rewritten parts of this chapter and I think it's much better for it. 
> 
> I know I mentioned 'claiming', which can be a really big deal in omega verse fics, kind of like an ultimate thing whereby partners can be bonded for life. Here it's not that big of a deal, more of an instinctual thing that alphas can do to assert dominance. Just thought I should mention it, because that was definitely confusing! Sorry.
> 
> I'm having some issues deciding what direction to take the next chapter, but I'll post a question in the end notes. I'd love your feedback!

_***_

I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard...

Addicted to You, Avicii

_***_

_“Hello.” Juliette’s stomach was a knot of nerves and relief when she opened the front door. Captain Renard was standing on the porch, his expression neutral. She found herself staring at him for a long moment, gripping the door handle tightly. He seemed much bigger than she remembered, but then even Rosalee seemed to tower over her during heat. She shook off her stupor and managed a smile._

_“Please come in,” she offered, moving back to allow him entry. He smelled really good, and she drew in a deep breath as he walked past her. She shivered and closed the door, trying to think of anything to say, other than begging him to take her right there on the floor._

_“Where’s Nick?” he asked, breaking the awkward silence that had descended._

_“He’s upstairs, asleep,” she answered quickly. Nick had been tossing and turning for a couple of hours. She’d lain next to him on the bed, trying to offer him what comfort she could and hoping to gain some back from him, but she still felt wrung out. She tried to imagine what she must look like, and ran a hand over her hair self-consciously._

_“I brought the paperwork,” he said, and she noticed a manila folder in his hand. “I’m concerned, though, you look like you’re quite far along already.”_

_“It’s fine,” she said, gesturing over to the couch where they could look at the contract on the coffee table. “I know my own mind and I’d swear to that in court. I can sign for both of us.” Captain Renard assessed her carefully, his eyes hard. She could only wait patiently while he looked her over._

_“OK,” he said, and produced a heavy silver pen from his coat pocket. Juliette quickly glanced through; it was a standard heat form stating that they were submitting of their own volition, and that everyone was clean and taking contraceptives. She signed for herself and by proxy for Nick, and he gathered the papers up and closed the folder with an air of finality._

_“Um,” Juliette said, standing. “Would you like to come and see Nick?” She rubbed her arms as a chill shook her._

_“Lead the way,” he said, but Juliette hesitated, unsure whether to ask what she wanted to._

_“Could I… Could you please… hug me?” She blushed, feeling foolish, and looked up at him through lowered lashes. “I’m sorry, it’s just I need to be strong for Nick and I can’t tell you how awful I feel right now.” Caught off-guard, she saw a flash of amusement cross his face, and a softening of his demeanor, which up until now had been coldly professional._

_He opened his arms and she hesitantly stepped into his space, slipping her own arms around his waist. She settled her cheek against his chest and breathed him in: nice cologne and clean male skin, and those wonderful, incredible alpha pheromones that made her stomach flutter. One arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand spanned her waist, and she felt warm and comforted and safe for the first time in hours. She closed her eyes and relaxed, wishing the moment could last forever._

_Eventually, she had to woman up and let him go. He released her, and she took a couple of steps towards the stairs._

_“He’s waiting for us, Captain Renard,” she said, more to convince her traitorous omega impulses than for his benefit. He smiled at her for the first time, a fleeting expression of kindness that steadied her._

_“I think you should probably call me Sean, considering.” She smiled back at him happily._

_“Well, OK then, Sean Considering,” he huffed out a chuckle at her lame joke, and she felt like everything might be alright after all._

_***_

Nick thumped down the stairs, startling Juliette out of her reverie. She looked up at him in surprise from her place on the couch. It was just after midnight, and Nick had gone upstairs to take Sean some eggs. He was still carrying the full plate and muttering to himself as he headed to the kitchen, dumping it in the sink with a clatter.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Juliette called, chasing after him. She wondered if he was coming out of respite, winding back up into another heat phase, but when she rounded the doorframe she could tell it wasn’t that. Nick leaned over the sink, his muscles tense.

“We never should have called him,” he yelled. Juliette looked back to the living room, frightened, hoping Sean hadn’t heard him.

“Keep your voice down!” she hissed. She heard a heavy tread coming down the stairs.

“Why?” Nick shouted, spinning around and shouting louder than before. “He’s leaving!”

“Leaving?” Juliette repeated, feeling like she was falling. “Leaving?” Panic. Panic. Panic. She bolted back through to the living room, where Sean was putting his coat on, not looking at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What had they done? Why would an alpha ever leave an omega during heat?

“Sean!” she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “What… Where are you going?” He raised his eyebrows at her question and she quickly backtracked. “I mean why are you leaving? What did we do?”

“Just let him go, Juliette,” Nick growled from the kitchen. “He says he has to go, let him go.”

“Nick, I love you, but shut up.” Juliette concentrated on Sean, moving towards him carefully, feeling like she was crossing a field of rotten ice, and any step might be the wrong one. He seemed annoyed, in a very cold, understated way. “Please don’t go,” she whispered, “please just talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” He sighed and straightened his coat.

“I assumed you’d rather be on your own during respite,” he said coolly. “I suggested to Burkhardt that I should leave, and he agreed with me.” Juliette laughed, a high, hysterical noise that she didn’t recognize.

“And you believed him?” she asked, blood rushing in her ears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she added placatingly, “really, but do you hear him in there?” Sean stared over her head at the kitchen as though he could see through the wall.

“I just thought… My last regular partner liked me to leave during respite, she had … certain things that she had to do. I didn’t realize you’d be so upset.” He looked at her in surprise and she noticed how her breath was heaving in and out of her chest. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to calm down.

“Will you stay, please?” she asked in a small voice, holding back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

“If you want me to,” he said, still sounding confused by her reaction. Juliette was overwhelmed herself; she’d never had a partner threaten to leave during heat before, and the rush of terror had been immediate and blinding.

“Of course we want you to, don’t we, Nick?” She shot an accusing glare over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who had shuffled out from the kitchen to watch them.

“Yes,” he said quietly. She felt a rush of love for him, understanding as her mind cleared that he’d been just as frightened as her but had reacted with anger instead of panic.

“OK then,” Sean said, and shrugged out of his coat. Juliette rushed to take it, smiling up at him quickly before lowering her eyes.

“Have a seat,” she offered, “we were just about to see if there’s anything distracting on Netflix.” She hung his coat up and busied herself choosing a bottle of wine and getting glasses out, shooing Nick out of the kitchen to go and sit with Sean. He rolled his eyes at her, his sense of humor coming back to him now the crisis was over, and she returned his grin. She still felt wobbly, off-balance, but the intensity of her fear was wearing off.

She carried the bottle and glasses through to find Sean at one end of the couch, Nick at the other.

“Nick was just explaining to me why it’s an excellent idea to watch ‘Bad Boys’,” Sean said, a note of teasing in his tone. Juliette giggled and went to sit between them.

“We don’t have to watch 'Bad Boys' for the hundredth time,” she told Nick while she poured the wine. “We can watch something more intellectual for once.”

“A. Michael Bay is a highly underrated director, and I’ll get you to see that someday,” said Nick with a cheeky smile, counting off his points on his fingers. “B. I can’t concentrate on anything that doesn’t have explosions right now.”

“I don’t mind,” Sean said, taking the proffered glass from her.

“That’s my captain!” Nick crowed, and hit the remote to start the movie. Juliette hid a smirk and settled back on the couch, snuggling into Nick’s shoulder as he put his arm around her.

“Have you seen this movie?” Juliette asked. Sean was turning the stem of his wine glass between his fingers, not drinking yet.

“No,” Sean said, looking at the color of the wine in the light from the TV. “Is it good?” he asked, and, seemingly satisfied with the color, took a long sniff of the bouquet.

“It’s silly, but it’s actually good fun.” Juliette watched him take a tentative sip. “I’m not sure it’s your kind of thing, to be honest.”

“It’s everyone’s kind of thing,” Nick muttered under his breath. “Bad Boys for life.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Sean said. “This wine is good. I don’t recognize it, where is it from?”

“It’s a 2012 Graciano, from a tiny vineyard in California,” she answered, happy to talk about it. Monroe and she had started going to wine tastings together, and it was her new favorite thing. He was also very much a locavore, and while Oregon had some good vineyards, that mainly meant Californian wine. She’d learned all about the region, and was always looking out for quirky and interesting bottles. She’d been planning on springing this one on Monroe as a surprise, but something had told her that a cheap bottle of merlot would not please Nick’s captain.

“It’s delicious,” Sean said with a smile, and warmth flooded her body. He sipped it appreciatively. “Graciano is such a rare grape to get on its own, I haven’t had one since the last time I was in Spain. Took me a moment to place it.”

“You’ve been to Spain?” Juliette asked. She’d always wanted to visit Europe.

“In my youth,” he replied. “It’s a long time since I went back there.”

“I would love to go to Barcelona. Or anywhere, really,” Juliette commented with a fake sigh. She poked Nick in the side. “Are you listening? I would love. To. Go. Anywhere.” Nick squirmed away from her prodding finger.

“Really? After the last time we took a trip?” He frowned at her affectionately, and she thought back to that poor woman and her abusive husband with a shiver. “Sorry,” he said, immediately apologetic as he saw her expression change. “I sometimes forget that you don’t deal with stuff like that every day.”

“It’s OK,” she said sadly. “The most important thing was that it all worked out in the end.”

“What happened?” Sean asked, concerned. Juliette shook her head, waving the question away and putting her glass down on the table.

Instead of answering, she turned to him with determination. Feeling a burst of her usual self-confidence returning, she tapped her finger on her chin, got to her knees on the couch and assessed the situation. Sean was sitting up straight, relaxation clearly not on his agenda. That would not do.

She leaned over and pushed his shoulders back, turning him slightly. Confused, he complied as she pulled and pushed at him, raising his right leg to lie along the couch cushions. She pulled him upright, arranging a big, squashy pillow behind him, then turned him again as she pushed him back down so that he was half lying, half leaning on the arm of the couch. Satisfied, she grabbed her wine and settled down in the gap between his right arm and his body. Nick protested as he noticed where she'd gone.

“Well, you’ll just have to come over here, then,” she told him, holding her right arm out so he could slide against her body and rest his head on her stomach. Nick grumbled but did as he was told, so they all ended up lying in a comfortable pile with Bud’s quilt pulled over them.

“Sorry, you’ve been rearranged,” he said to Sean, who started laughing, the noise rumbling pleasantly in his chest under Juliette’s ear. “She did it to me on our tenth date, and she hasn’t stopped ever since.” Juliette ran her hand across Sean’s chest and down to tangle in Nick’s hair, giving it a gentle tug for good measure.

“You love it,” she said firmly. Nick laughed and settled down, rubbing her belly absently while he got back into the movie.

Juliette listened to Sean’s heartbeat and stroked Nick’s hair. She finished her wine and was on the verge of falling asleep when Sean said almost under his breath, “this is nice.” Juliette grinned at his words.

“You’re welcome to come and be ‘rearranged’ with us any time,” she said, and meant it. It seemed like this man was not used to much normal, human kindness, and if she and Nick could help in that regard, she was delighted.

“I might have to take you up on that,” he said. Relaxed and comfortable, Juliette felt safe enough to bring up what had happened when he’d tried to leave.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said in a quiet voice. “If you have other things to attend to, I do understand.” Sean sighed.

“Juliette, I honestly thought you and Nick would want to be alone together. I wouldn’t have suggested leaving if I’d known.” He stroked her hair and she closed her eyes at the gentle touch.

“I know, I get it. I just freaked out because nothing like that has ever happened before. I can’t believe how I overreacted.” She cuddled more closely into him, jostling Nick by accident, who mumbled in his sleep.

“It’s fine. I agreed to come here and take care of you, whatever that entails,” Sean said seriously. “I’d forgotten what it was like to be with normal omegas.”

“Do you want to talk about her? Your last partner?” Juliette asked carefully. She didn’t want to step on any landmines by prying too much, but she was curious about this self-sufficient omega who apparently didn’t need an alpha around other than for sex.

“No. She’s gone.” Juliette rubbed her palm in circles on his chest over his heart.

“I’m sorry,” she said, and he sighed.

“Don’t be, it’s for the best.” He sounded pretty sure about that, so Juliette let the subject drop. She allowed herself to drowse, floating between waking and sleep.

She must have dropped off, because when she opened her eyes sometime before dawn the TV was dark and Nick was restless against her hip, sweat standing on his brow. Sean stroked her arm and gestured down at him. “I have to...” Juliette nodded, concerned. She didn’t feel any reemergence of her heat yet, but Nick was obviously suffering. She extracted herself from between the two men and retreated to an armchair. Nick woke up as she moved and cursed, springing to his feet and beginning to pace. Sean sat up, watching Nick closely.

“Nick, take it easy,” Juliette said calmly, knowing it was best not to approach him in this mood.

“I hate this,” he snapped, “It makes me want to tear off my own skin.”

“I know, baby,” she soothed. “Let Sean take care of you.” Nick glared at his captain and continued his pacing.

“Come here.” Sean issued the order in a deep, commanding tone, and Juliette shifted in her seat, compelled to obey even though he wasn’t speaking to her. She settled for moving back to the couch, sitting at the opposite end and drawing her knees up to her chest.

Nick moved reluctantly to stand in front of Sean, their knees almost touching.

“How bad is it?” Sean asked, his tone neutral.

“Pretty bad,” Nick admitted, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. Juliette stayed still and silent.

“Alright,” said Sean, and held out a hand to Nick. When Nick grudgingly took it, he pulled him down to straddle his legs. Nick hissed his annoyance, but settled down, placing his hands behind him on Sean’s knees. Sean looked at Juliette. “What do you want?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“Just to watch. I’m OK for now.” Besides, the thought of watching them together again was pretty erotic, all on its own. Sean smirked, and she felt herself flush.

“What do you want us to do?” he asked, and she could tell he was playing with her, casting her as the blushing virgin. It was ironic, considering that he’d been hilt-deep inside her just hours ago, but Juliette decided to play along.

“Kiss him,” she whispered to Nick, hugging her legs.

“Juliette!” Nick protested, discomfort fighting with desire in his eyes. Juliette knew she was pushing it: kissing was so intimate, almost more intimate than the debauched sex they’d already had. Sean might not want to either, but she couldn’t tell from his calm expression. He was looking up at Nick, waiting for the other man to catch his eye.

He could make Nick kiss him. She thought back to earlier, and the way Sean had handled Nick. The sex had been punishing, almost violent, completely different to the passion and care he’d shown with her. If she hadn’t been so completely out of it, she might have been scared.

But after Nick had passed out, Sean had been gentle with him, laying him down on the bed and fetching a cool washcloth from the bathroom to wash the sweat from their bodies, then the slick and seed from between their legs. In her heightened state she could have cried at the kindness in his eyes. Then he’d collapsed between them and, exhausted, fallen straight to sleep. Maybe she didn’t need to worry, needed to learn to trust him.

“I can’t,” Nick muttered, his eyes downcast. Sean quirked an eyebrow.

“Disobedient,” he stated, quiet menace in his voice.

“I guess so,” Nick responded in a whisper.

“What was that?” Sean demanded.

“I guess so… sir.” Color rose in Nick’s cheeks and he dropped his head even further on to his chest, closing his eyes. Sean sat back, coldly assessing Nick. Juliette felt nerves fluttering in her belly.

“Take off my belt,” he said eventually. His steely tone brooked no argument. With shaking fingers Nick reached for the buckle and fumbled it open, drawing it from its loops in a jerky motion. He presented it to Sean, laid across his open hands. Sean closed his right hand around it and held it between them. “Take your shirt off,” he commanded. Nick complied quickly. “Hands behind your back.”

Watching Nick’s face closely, he leaned forward and slipped the belt around Nick’s wrists, tightening it with a harsh tug. Nick squirmed as it dug into his wrists. Sean deftly slipped the end back down between Nick’s wrists and tightened it again. The leather bit into Nick’s skin. Juliette watched with wide eyes as Sean sat back again, taking his time to look Nick over. He reached out and with leisurely disdain, twisted Nick’s left nipple hard. Nick gasped and arched into the touch.

“Slut.” Nick hung his head at the insult, ashamed. Juliette wondered if she should intervene, but looking Nick over, she realized he was hard in his sweatpants and leaking slick. His body was responding positively to the rough treatment, at least. “I think you deserve to be punished,” Sean mused. “I think you need it, disobedient whore. Down on your knees.”

With some difficulty due to his bound hands, Nick managed to slide down on to the hardwood floor. He knelt there between his captain’s legs, his eyes fixed submissively on the ground. Sean looked quickly at Juliette, gauging her reaction. She shook her head, her mouth open, not quite sure how to take everything that she was seeing. Nick was by no means dominant with her in bed, but he was always an equal partner. This was an entirely new side of him in her experience. Sean smiled at her reassuringly and turned back to Nick, who was waiting patiently.

Sean stripped off his shirt quickly and undid his pants. His cock was hard inside his shorts. “Suck me,” he said simply. Nick glanced up, at his captain, his gaze glazed, then quickly looked away again. He leant forward hesitantly and nosed at Sean’s crotch, following it with a brief tongue swipe across the grey cotton. “Pathetic,” Sean snarled. “Take out my cock and suck it, slut.”

Nick redoubled his efforts, working the fabric down with careful teeth and tongue. Finally he managed to get the head of Sean’s cock between his lips and pulled it out, taking it into his mouth in a shallow suck to help the movement. Sean closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again to watch as Nick licked down the length of him with flicking strokes. He nestled his face into the cotton and reached his long tongue in to lave his captain’s balls, then with one long swipe moved back to the head, taking it in his mouth again.

Juliette was squirming in her seat, despite not being in a heat phase yet. She’d never thought it would be hot to watch two men like this, and especially to watch Nick, to see him subjugated. But the rush of wetness between her thighs was in direct contrast to the concern she felt for her boyfriend. Did he really want to do this? She gripped her knees tighter. She didn’t think that Sean would actually hurt Nick, but would Nick regret this later?

Nick hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, taking the entire head into his mouth. His eyes were shut, his face rapt with the attention he was paying to his task. He continued, bobbing his head and taking a little more of Sean’s length each time. Sean widened his knees and watched, his white-knuckled grip on the couch cushion the only sign he was having any reaction to Nick’s performance.

Eventually he gritted, “enough,” and grabbed the back of Nick’s head, forcing his mouth down until Nick choked around his cock. Nick let out a low moan as tears sprang to his eyes. Pulling him up by the hair and almost off him, Sean began pushing Nick’s head up and down, fucking his mouth in earnest. Nick was taking heaving breaths through his nose when he was able to, trying not to gag as his captain’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over again. Juliette glanced away, her own eyes misting up in sympathy, but she couldn’t stop herself turning back to stare at the spectacle in front of her. Nick’s spine was arched, each vertebra clearly delineated through his pale skin. The muscles of his back twitched and moved as he tried to keep up with Sean’s pace. He looked destroyed and completely beautiful, and Juliette cursed herself for not being able to give him privacy in his humiliation, for being too weak to look away.

Sean eventually tore Nick off with an audible pop, and pushed him back with a calculated shove that sent him tumbling backwards on the rug, unable to catch himself. Nick lay on the floor, his chest heaving. Sean moved to cover him, shoving down his pants and underwear impatiently. Nick’s cock sprang free to lie, dark and heavy with blood, across his stomach. Sean quickly inserted three fingers into Nick’s ass, hooking them and using them to drag Nick’s body closer, maneuvering his legs to rest either side of Sean’s knees. Juliette noticed an uneven row of tiny half-moon cuts along each of Sean's shoulders, and flashed back to her nails digging into his skin as she rode him.

Nick was still loose from earlier, and Sean simply picked him up by the hips and drove into him hard and fast. Nick’s body was at an unnatural angle to the floor, and the weight on his arms and shoulders must have been painful. He scrabbled his feet to find purchase on the slippery wood, and started a continuous moan that carried on as he almost immediately spurted across his own chest and belly. Juliette could do nothing but watch, fingers covering her dry mouth, as Sean took Nick apart, piece by piece.

Nick’s head was thrashing from side to side, occasionally lifting only to bang back on to the rug. Juliette hoped vaguely that he didn’t knock himself out. Long minutes passed with the only sound Nick’s groans, the captain’s grunts and the slapping of flesh on flesh. Nick’s moans became a high whine, begging for release, and with a final, deep slam, Sean gave it to him, emptying himself inside Nick’s body. He slumped forward, bending his torso over Nick’s protectively, and let him down to the ground gently. Juliette could see the fingermarks on Nick’s hips, already starting to bruise.

When the aftershocks had stopped wracking Nick’s body, Sean allowed him to roll on to his side, and released his hands. His wrists looked inflamed and angry, white rings marking the places where the leather had restricted his blood flow. Sean brought Nick’s wrists up between them and began rubbing sensation back into his hands. Nick allowed him to do whatever he wanted, totally quiescent now that he was satisfied. With heavy movements Sean dragged himself up and tucked himself away, doing up his pants. Glancing at Juliette he hefted Nick up in his arms and placed him down on Bud’s quilt where it lay on the couch. He wrapped Nick up in it and left him bundled there while he headed back to the kitchen.

Juliette approached Nick with cautious movements. His dazed eyes met hers and he smiled weakly, unable to reach out for her. She stroked his sweaty hair back and held his gaze, trying to let him know without speaking that everything was OK, that she accepted him whatever happened. When Sean returned with a damp cloth, she left them and went to get her well-stocked medical kit, grabbing neosporin for Nick’s chafed wrists and arnica cream for the bruises on his hips.

When she returned, Sean had Nick propped up half over his lap, the quilt wrapped tightly around him. She placed her supplies on the table, but when she moved to open the quilt Sean literally growled at her, a deep, almost unnatural noise, tightening his arms and pulling Nick further into his bare chest. His eyes looked wild for a moment and she drew her hand back as though stung. She dropped her head, instinctively assuming a subservient position, until he closed his eyes and ran a tired hand over his face.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, suddenly looking far older than his years.

“It’s OK,” Juliette said cautiously. Alphas’ need to protect their mate after sex was incredibly strong. No matter how frightening things had seemed when Sean was insulting and hurting Nick, Juliette had to cope with the situation now, and make sure everyone came out of this healthy in body if not in spirit.

She slowly reached out and flicked back the quilt, sighing in sympathy at Nick’s bruises. She wondered if there was something in him, if his pride, his unwillingness to admit his needs ironically made it easier for him to accept humiliation and pain than to reach out with passion, to engage on an equal footing. Did he really want to be punished for being an omega this much?

Juliette quickly treated his wrists and dabbed arnica on his hips with efficient, trained movements. She rubbed some into his knees as well, thinking they must have hurt when he was kneeling on the floor. Sean watched her impassively.

“You’re a doctor?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“A vet, actually. My patients tend to complain less.” She let Sean wrap Nick back up and hesitated, watching Sean like she would a large and unknown animal she was meeting in the surgery for the first time. She crept over to him and perched on the arm of the couch, letting him have Nick to himself. She quickly dabbed Neosporin on the places where her fingernails had broken his skin. “I’m sorry,” she said at his halfhearted hiss, apologizing more for hurting him earlier than for now.

“Please don’t ever apologize for that,” he said, laying his hand across hers. She stilled and looked at him. He seemed completely different now, back to the man in whose arms she’d lain in on this same couch. She didn’t know how to reconcile the two, and was too drained now to be able to examine her feelings in any useful way.

She dumped the medicine on the table and turned back to him, tucking her feet under his leg and leaning into him, stroking his short hair. His head lolled back against the couch and he looked up at her, exhaustion written across his features.

He needed to sleep and Nick needed to recover. She drew back and patted Nick’s shoulder.

“Do you think you can make it upstairs?” Nick stirred and nodded, and Sean helped him get upright and threw an arm around his waist to support his stumbling legs. Juliette followed their slow progress up to the bedroom, hugging herself, a cold chill hitting her. Soon her own urges would be back, but for a couple of hours, maybe they could all get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't freak you out too much! Everything will become clear, I promise, and Juliette and Nick definitely need to talk.
> 
> For the next chapter, I was planning originally on moving on to Sean's perspective, but now I'm enjoying him being more ambiguous, thanks to your comments. What would you like to see next? Juliette will be having a heat cycle, so it could be from her point of view, or from Nick's watching her. Personally I'm thinking Juliette and then Nick for the following chapter. Or if you'd really like to hear from Sean and what's going through his head, let me know! I have the major plot points of what's coming up planned out, but I still have lots of room for suggestions and feedback. 
> 
> Comments are a cold artisanal small-batch pilsner in Monroe's kitchen.


	3. Take Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, real life got away from me! I'm so ashamed this took so long.
> 
> The overwhelming vote in the comments was for Sean's perspective, so here it is from the beginning up until now. It's a bit of a different style from the previous chapters, because I didn't want to make it too repetitive, and I'm still not 100% sure about it. I hope you enjoy it anyway - please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Oh, also, apologies - my spellcheck decided to go back to British spellings for this chapter. I don't know why, but I'm trying to edit here to fix things. However, if some slip through, just put it down to Sean's European upbringing ;)

***

 

"I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard"

Addicted to You, Avicii

 

***

 

_“Renard”_

_“Hi, Captain Renard?” The female voice sounded unsure._

_“Yes. Who is this?”_

_“It’s Juliette Silverton. Nick’s girlfriend?” Sean had met the petite redheaded omega at a couple of social events held by the department. In fact, she'd been very quick with a napkin when a waiter had spilled champagne down his tuxedo at the last departmental fundraiser. She was pleasant enough company, he remembered._

_He'd also had her checked out by one of his men - his_ wesen _men - when he'd become aware that Nick was a Grimm. She'd come up clean, Kehrseite through and through, so he'd disregarded her._

_“Hi, Juliette, of course. Is Nick OK?” He remembered how the detective had looked in his office, shaking and pale. He’d been angry, though, and there was that odd note in his scent._

_“He’s ,,, um, well, we have a bit of a … problem.” Sean waited but she didn’t continue. Her voice was shaky._

_“Go on,” he prompted her after a moment._

_“Nick’s alpha, he’s, um, out of town?” Her voice rose at the end, as though it was a question. Sean’s temper flared. Nick had told him he was going to his usual alpha. “Mine too, actually, and, um, we’re both…”_

_“Both what?” Sean asked, keeping his tone deceptively even._

_“We’re both going into heat. RIght now.” Sean’s stomach dropped. Two omegas syncing their cycles wasn’t unheard of, but Nick and Juliette had been together for years. If it was going to happen, it would have happened before now._

_“And both your alphas are away?” he asked, suspicious._

_“Yes. I know this is a big imposition, and please feel free to say no. We can always call a service, it’s just we both hate letting strangers ... into our home....” Sean paused, drumming his fingers on the table. Was she really going to ask? “Could you … would you please … come and take care of us?”_

_Struck, Sean’s mind whirred at lightning speed. This was a highly dangerous proposition, more so than Juliette could comprehend. On one hand, if things went disastrously wrong, he could lose his Grimm entirely. Nick was difficult about his designation at the best of times, and scrupulous about keeping his work life separate. Also there was a small chance that Sean could slip up and woge in front of him._

_On the other hand it was an opportunity to bind the Grimm to him even more closely. A connection would form over the course of his heat, and the arrangement could potentially continue in the future if he played it right. Juliette and Nick were both attractive, so there would be no difficulty there. He had alpha’ed for male friends at his upstate boarding school and at college, and while his taste didn’t really run that way, he had no fundamental objection to it._

_“Captain Renard?” Juliette asked, her voice quavering. She was usually fairly self-assured, he remembered. She must really be suffering._

_“OK, I’ll be there in a couple of hours, if you can wait that long?” He’d better get some things in order before he left, if he was going to be away the following week. The quarterly budget could wait, but there were other tasks that couldn’t. Thankfully it was Friday, so things were relatively slow._

_“I think so. Thank you, Captain.” Sean could hear the relief in her voice._

_They hung up, and Sean steepled his fingers, thinking about what he’d just agreed to. Something was definitely not right with the situation - both omegas going into heat simultaneously when their alphas were away, and that strange scent he’d picked up from Nick. He could very well have just agreed to walk into a trap. Not from Nick, he didn’t suspect that in the slightest - Nick would never deliberately put himself into heat. Adalind flashed into his mind and straight back out again. She was powerless now, and had left the city. Her mother had too much sense to make a move against him, he was certain of that. His family? If they were involved, he would be better to be close to Nick anyway, to protect him._

_He would have to be incredibly careful. Too many plates were spinning above him, and with one wrong move, the whole lot could come tumbling down on his head._

 

***

 

When he arrived at Nick's house, it was Juliette who answered the door, and he felt a fizz of something under his skin when he saw her, despite her drained appearance. Always slim, she now looked brittle, like she might blow away. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. He pitied her, but he had to be sure she was compos mentis and able to make a decision for herself. He was somewhat reassured when she smiled at him courageously and even tried to make a joke.

She felt tiny in his arms when he embraced her, bird-boned and needy, and he reminded himself to go slowly, to treat her carefully. Adalind (and occasionally her mother) had fulfilled his own needs for so long that he'd all but forgotten what normal women were like.

Nick was in an abysmal mood, naturally, so he ignored him and the awkward situation. He concentrated on Juliette, who was actually further along than Nick, despite her brave face. She did her best to make small talk while she nestled into his shoulder, and he tried to keep things light and comfortable for her.

Sean couldn't fault Nick for his bad attitude, as much as he wasn't particularly interested in indulging it - it was something he'd anticipated coming into this. Having observed Nick in the past, he was well aware of the Grimm's feelings about his heats. Watchers who had spied on him with his alpha reported that he was never affectionate and often very difficult during heat, particularly at the beginning of his cycle. Sean felt no guilt for having employed these spies: as far as he was concerned forewarned was forearmed when it came to dealing with a Grimm.

Nick left the room to get water and he took the opportunity to arrange Juliette more closely into his body. She seemed to find his proximity relaxing, which was a relief. He'd been worried that she might be resistant, given the oddness of the situation and the fact that she was used to being with a female alpha, but she seemed to be swinging up too quickly into heat to be overly concerned. He breathed in the scent of her omega pheromones, ripe with the very beginnings of slick, and felt himself harden. She was a beautiful woman, and it was in his nature to want her, but he had to reign it in, to be gentle with her. Roughness had been his stock-in-trade for too long.

When Nick came back he seemed calmer, more like his usual self. He was showing signs of worry about his girlfriend, and Sean let himself unbend a little. If Nick could hold it together for Juliette's sake, Sean would have less variables to deal with, and it would be easier to control the situation.

Nick was really making an effort – Sean could see how hard it was for him to keep calm. Juliette was obviously used to being cherished during her heats, but for Nick, who had a temper and was so uncomfortable with who he was, taking things easy was difficult. Fortunately, Juliette was getting impatient and was ready to move things along.

When she kissed him, he felt that fizz under his skin again, almost like tiny bubbles just beneath the surface. He thought for a moment he might be about to woge, which was ridiculous because his control was near perfect and a kiss shouldn’t be able to do that to him. Thankfully it passed, and he concentrated on her soft lips and sweet taste. He watched her kiss Nick afterwards, and his alpha nature was fighting with itself, feeling possessive of each of them at the same time.

He let Nick help Juliette undress, both of the omegas shaking. He steeled himself and quickly removed his own clothes and placed them in a neat pile on top of his coat on the chair. He hesitated over his underwear, but left it on for the sake of retaining some illusion of decency. The air in the room was heavy, lit amber with dim lamps, and Juliette was completely naked, but he still felt faintly ridiculous lying back down on the bed.

With Adalind he would have walked in the door and had her up against the nearest wall in seconds. Everything was simple in that department, at least. He was used to her moods and needs, and used to getting out of her way while she performed the various rituals that went along with being a Hexenbiest and therefore an omega. She wanted more from the arrangement, of course she did, but it never could have been anything other than a heat partnership. She was more or less an employee, and if she read more into it than that, it wasn’t his fault.

He watched Nick with Juliette, seeing the tension in the way he held her. He tried to send Nick reassurance, meeting the Grimm’s stormy gaze, and he felt like some small measure of understanding passed between them, even as Nick had to look away.

Sean reached out for Juliette, and she came to him slowly but willingly. She was a truly stunning woman, looking like she had been modeled from fine bone china, but when she settled over him, she was warm and soft. She seemed a little afraid, so he took her hands and waited for her to be ready. His vision narrowed to her smooth white skin and the scent of her slick, the heat of her just hovering, so temptingly close to where he wanted her. He was only dimly aware of Nick’s movements, until a there was a weight on Sean’s legs and a hand appeared at Juliette’s waist. She tipped her head to one side and Nick was kissing her neck. Juliette’s fingers clenched convulsively around Sean’s and suddenly everything was movement and the alpha in him was roaring to take his mate.

He managed to lift them both and strip off, and she was right there, skin against skin. He leashed himself with considerable difficulty, letting her take the lead. She was still grinding on him, close to orgasm already, and he couldn’t resist kissing her, fisting his hand in her long hair. She was so ready, and both his and Nick’s hands were all over her, driving her closer to the edge. He only had to glide his thumb once over her clit and she was gone, that glorious omega song of joy on her lips that was for the alpha’s ears only.

Nick was looking at him with eyes that were starting to glaze, and there was a fresh note of slick in the room, completely distinct from Juliette’s. Sean took a deep breath, two, inwardly reciting the mantras he’d taught himself when he was learning to control his woge. Juliette was still floating, her body taut, and he forced down his urges and touched her with gentle hands while she recovered.

When she finally came down, she looked at him with such sweetness and gratitude, laying her hand over his heart, and in that moment all he wanted to do was protect her and make her happy, an emotion that had nothing to do with the usual alpha urge to take care of his mate. It was totally out of the ordinary for someone to get through his defences like that, but before he had time to examine it, Nick was lifting her and she was positioning herself over him.

The couple of seconds it took were almost unbearable, and when she finally sank down on him, hot and wet and silken, the relief was incredible. He wanted so badly to thrust up into her, to flip her over and dominate her, but he held himself back and let her set the pace. Nick’s hands were roaming over her skin while he whispered in her ear, urging her on. They made a beautiful picture, Sean had to admit. He sat up and kissed Juliette again, revelling in the combined scent of them, losing himself in the passion of his omegas. Juliette came again, and Nick let out a low moan. Sean reached around and touched Nick properly for the first time, feeling how distractingly ready he was for him.

Juliette was demanding his attention though, grabbing his face and begging him to knot her. He knew it was just the heat talking, but the temptation was overwhelming. The thought of swelling up inside her, joining her to him, making her his entirely was heady and strong. He was well-practiced in ignoring this impulse, however: it was something Adalind always asked for and then claimed afterwards she didn’t really want. To prevent himself giving in, he encouraged Juliette into a quicker rhythm, feeling his own orgasm just there, so close, just a few moments more, and then…

Her nails bit into him and he saw stars behind his eyelids as he came. He fell back, letting her tightness milk him of every last drop. When her movements finally slowed and stopped, he helped her to lie down beside him, pushing her hair out of her eyes and trying to calm his own breathing. He still had Nick to deal with, and he’d promised them he could handle two omegas.

Nick was already pretty far gone, but he would still need to be prepared and Sean needed time to recover. He made Nick stand up and stripped him, and then thrust two fingers inside him experimentally. Nick choked out a moan and ended up crouched on the bed, pushing back against the intrusion. The realization hit Sean that he didn’t need to hold back with Nick - the Grimm was strong enough to take everything that Sean could give him, gentleness be damned.

He began opening Nick up in earnest, feeling himself quickly getting hard again. He was going to fuck his detective so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards, and his alpha was throwing itself against the bars of the cage he’d consciously constructed for it to cope with Juliette.

Nick started crawling up the bed, and a snarl hovered on Sean’s lips, thinking for a moment he was trying to get away. He was vaguely aware of Juliette’s voice, of Nick’s body over hers, and he followed Nick up the bed and put first three and then four fingers inside him, making himself wait until the strong ring of muscle was relaxed enough to take him.

When Nick finally seemed ready, he entered him quickly and Nick was right there, meeting his thrust and taking him in entirely. Without pausing to let Nick adjust, Sean pushed his shoulders down into a fully submissive posture and simply fucked him hard and fast, reveling in the feeling of total dominance.

He felt the Grimm tightening around him as Nick came, and let instinct take over entirely, pulling Nick upright and thrusting up into him, taking Nick’s entire weight on one forearm. The omega was calling to his alpha, wriggling against him and trying to find purchase, but Sean was unrelenting, fierce need driving him faster and faster, biting Nick to keep him still until Sean couldn’t take it any more and came again, even harder this time.

Glorious release washed over him, followed by the immediate and instinctive desire to ensure the comfort and safety of both his mates, to protect them from other alphas that might take them away. He let Nick sink down on his knees, but realised that the omega was going to collapse completely if he let him.

He maneuvered Nick carefully further up the bed, and headed into the en suite to get something to wash them all off with. He felt exhausted but exhilarated, and also a little bit smug. He allowed himself a quick, tired grin at his own reflection as he cleaned himself with a washcloth and then rinsed it out for the two omegas.

They were boneless and satisfied, Nick already passed out, Juliette blinking at him owlishly as he ran the washcloth over her naked body. She caught his hand and whispered a thank you to him as he returned to the bathroom. When he arranged the comforter and sank down gratefully into the soft mattress between them, she curled into his side as though everything was completely normal. He stroked her arm and let their breathing lull him to sleep.

 

***

 

When he woke up, they were both gone, but he could hear them moving around downstairs. There was a pleasant ache in his body as he stretched, letting himself enjoy the soft sheets and their mingled scents for just a few moments before he made himself get up out of bed. He anticipated that Nick and Juliette would want some time together to reconnect and do … whatever it was couples did. Watch television? Play board games?

He took a quick shower, borrowing a towel from the cupboard, and dressed quickly. He argued with himself, trying to decide between going home, back to the office or doing what the alpha wanted to, which was to wait in the car outside, where he could keep an eye on the house.

He was just putting his suit jacket back on when Nick came in and stood, frozen, in the doorway, clutching a plate of scrambled eggs, of all things. Sean said he was just about to leave and was surprised when Nick’s face became a mask of anger, his knuckles turning white and putting the plate in serious danger of cracking. He stormed out, flinging back a ‘fine’ over his shoulder. Sean put his coat on slowly, hearing Nick banging around and Juliette’s voice, high with concern.

He went downstairs and was just about to go when Juliette came flying up to him, almost skidding on the wood floor. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the fear on her face, the way she was wringing her hands and pleading with him not to go. Nick was hovering in the background, his expression mulish, and Sean was left feeling off-balance by how upset they both were. He swiftly agreed to stay and took his coat off, not quite sure how to manage this new development.

Of course the alpha wanted to stay, where he could see them and touch them, know that they were safe and comfortable, but Sean was no longer used to being around people for long stretches of time. He needed to analyse the various factors, to make sure he maintained control of all the variables. He felt adrift, flashing back to the times when he was a child that the King would come to visit his mother, and would try to make stilted conversation with Sean. He hadn’t understood at the time that the King was his father, but he knew this man was very important and he should be trying to impress him, and it always made him feel like his tongue was too big for his mouth and that he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

Juliette turned out to be his saving grace in the current situation. She played hostess perfectly, considering how emotional she’d been moments earlier. Pleasant wine and conversation, along with a soundtrack of gunfire and explosions in the background, dispersed the odd atmosphere. When he was starting to feel less on edge, Juliette forced him to lie back in a position that suited her, so she could lay her head on his shoulder and bring Nick back into his space. The alpha was comforted having their warm bodies next to his, and it felt strangely good to be needed so much, something he generally avoided.

Juliette asked about Adalind, but Sean closed off that line of conversation. He didn’t want to think about her, not while he was drifting in this relaxing, perfect moment. He let his mind wander when they both fell asleep, watching Will Smith on screen without really seeing him or trying to work out what was going on. He stroked Juliette’s hair absently, and when the film finished and the screen went black, he watched Nick’s chest rise and fall, instead. He thought back to other heats with other omegas, only dimly remembered. He couldn’t picture another time when he’d felt so contented, just lying with someone else, being close to them. At least he’d been right about one thing – they did want to watch television.

It was just before 6am when Nick started grumbling in his sleep. Juliette woke up straight away, immediately concerned for her boyfriend. It was quick for a cycle, but not that unusual. Generally the phases would be closest together for the first few days, winding down as the heat petered out.

Nick was up and prowling around the room the second he woke up, so frustrated that he was literally vibrating with tension. Sean considered the various scenarios, establishing that Nick needed release, and he needed it as soon as possible. He should push Nick into omega space quickly, and one sure fire way to do that was to give him the opportunity to submit without feeling guilty about it. If Nick gave up control immediately, it would ultimately be much easier for him.

He made Nick straddle his lap and asked Juliette what she wanted them to do, wanting her to feel involved in some way. When she told Nick to kiss Sean, he had a short but fierce battle inside himself, wanting Nick to kiss him but knowing that was probably a step too far for the omega. Sure enough, Nick refused, and he was able to use that as an excuse to tie Nick’s hands.

Sean could feel the relief in Nick’s body as he was bound, the very slightest untensing of his muscles. Nick’s chin had sunk onto his chest, already submitting, and he looked so unlike himself, all his usual confidence gone. He was a handsome man, but now he looked almost pretty, young and in desperate need of corruption.

Sean made Nick get down on his knees for him, made him bring Sean to full hardness with only his mouth. Nick’s movements were a little uncertain, and Sean realized with a flash of possessiveness that Nick’s regular alpha probably didn’t get him to do this for him. He felt powerful looking at Nick’s hollowed cheeks, his absolute concentration on his task, feeling Nick’s tongue flickering against Sean’s cock, his lips caressing it. When Sean couldn’t take the teasing anymore, he held Nick still and fucked his mouth, tempted just to let go and come like that, make the Grimm swallow it all down.

But that wouldn’t solve Nick’s current predicament, so instead he pushed the younger man on to his back, feeling an odd thrill of forbidden pleasure as Nick winced in pain at all his weight landing on his arms. Having this level of control over a Grimm, the boogyman under the bed, the story that scared all Wesen children into behaving themselves, was a level of perverse satisfaction he’d never imagined experiencing. Abandoning all pretence at civility, he mindlessly pursued his own completion, the bucking body under his merely a tool with which he could achieve it.

Coming in Nick felt endless, perfect. Nick was his mate, and in his mind, he saw Nick growing large with his child while Sean watched over him, kept him close forever. It felt so real that when Juliette tried to touch Nick, for a moment the alpha saw her only as a threat, and he was ready to fight her off before his vision cleared and he realized who she was.

He saw that she was afraid of him, her breathing fast and shallow, and he was immediately sorry, but there was nothing he could really say. She must have been there the whole time, observing everything, but he’d lost track of her in his haze. He wished he could explain, but words seemed to have escaped him. He could only manage the briefest responses, even while she rubbed some kind of ointment into the marks she’d left on his shoulders earlier.

All he wanted to do was sleep with his mate next to him, and he was grateful when Juliette seemed to have the same idea. Together, they made their way upstairs and collapsed into bed. Juliette bustled around, fetching water and laying a duvet over them. Sean kept both arms around Nick, not ready to let go.

Finally, Juliette inched under the covers with the two men. She put her arm around Sean’s waist and rubbed circles on his stomach, her chest pressed to his back. He wanted to embrace her too, reassure her, but before he could find enough reserves to draw on to let Nick go, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are an eternal youth potion handmade for you by Rosalee in the Spice Shop.


	4. Hideaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monroe and Rosalee! Oh my god, you guys, I love them so much. 
> 
> Also, pure filth. You have been warned.

***

 

"Baby, don't stop me, hide away with me once more"

Hideaway, Keisza

 

***

 

_Another departmental fundraiser._

_Juliette didn’t mind attending, as it was a chance to dress up and hang out with Wu and Hank. Nick looked gorgeous, as always, and she was incredibly proud of him and his work, despite how dangerous it could be. She drank champagne and nibbled canapés, circulating on Nick’s arm and enjoying the convivial atmosphere._

_Nick went to get them fresh drinks and she found herself next to Nick’s captain, who was talking to a grey-haired politician she recognized from the TV, Malcolm Jeffers. She smoothly joined the conversation, bringing up the new community outreach program the department was planning and telling Mr Jeffers what a good idea she thought it was._

_She could see Nick on his way back over, when one of the waiters bumped into her, spilling a couple of glasses of champagne from his tray all over Captain Renard’s tuxedo. Juliette quickly dabbed at the spreading dampness with her napkin, hoping the expensive wool wouldn’t be damaged._

_Captain Renard shrugged off the waiter’s apologies with a tight smile, his fingers closing around Juliette’s to take the napkin from her. His signet ring caught the light and she looked up at him with a rueful word or two. His eyes were dark green, shadowed by his dipped chin, and he gave her a much kinder smile than he’d bestowed on the waiter. She felt a spark of … something … but shook it off quickly and turned her puzzled frown into a concerned expression._

_Nick came over and asked what was going on, and she retreated into the curve of his arm and onto far safer ground._

_***_

Juliette awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing by her ear. She looked over groggily at Nick and Sean who were still asleep, tangled up together and oblivious to the tinkling ringtone. She grabbed for it and managed to swipe it into life, connecting the call. Instantly she heard Rosalee's worried voice saying, "Hello? Juliette?"

"Hey, Rosalee. Hold on," Juliette swung her legs out of bed and padded out into the hallway, closing the door carefully behind her. "Sorry. Are you OK?" Looking out the window, she realized most of the day must have passed already.

"Am I OK?" Rosalee asked, incredulously. "Are you and Nick OK? We just got your messages! Monroe is freaking out. Shush, yes you are." Juliette smiled as she heard Monroe's voice rumbling in the background. Relief flooded her as she listened to Rosalee. Her alpha - God, it was so good finally to be able to talk to her. 

"We're ... we're OK. I think. Nick's captain is here, he came through on short notice to take care of us. They're both asleep right now." She waited as Rosalee relayed this to Monroe and heard him say something unhappily in the background.

"You don't sound too sure," Rosalee said gently. "Are you really alright?" Juliette sighed, feeling tears prickling her eyes. She didn't want to be disloyal, and Sean really had gone above and beyond for them, but last night had been a lot to deal with, and Rosalee being kind was making it harder to keep her thoughts to herself. 

"Um, Rosalee? Could I speak with Monroe for a sec?" As hard as it was to ask her alpha to let her speak to someone else, she didn’t know if she could handle crying right now. Plus she really needed to get some perspective on the Nick situation, and Monroe should be able to help. There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. 

"Sure, of course," Rosalee said, and to her credit she didn't sound hurt. "Whatever you need, Juliette, you know that." Juliette's heart swelled with love for her. She hadn't realized quite how much she'd been missing her until she heard her voice.

"Juliette! Is Nick OK?" Monroe asked, his voice sounding harried. Juliette sometimes thought Monroe loved Nick even more than she did.

"He's fine, Monroe, I promise." Juliette made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil on the stovetop. She didn't want Nick to wake up and overhear their conversation. "But there's something I wanted to ask you about. It's ... kinda awkward."

"What is it?" Monroe asked warily. Juliette thought about how to frame the question.

"This morning, he went into a cycle and..." How could she put this without setting Monroe's protective instincts off? "Well, he was tied up. He seemed to enjoy it. I mean, really enjoy it. Have you guys ever … done that?” She chewed on her thumbnail while she waited for him to answer. She heard movement and eventually he huffed out a breath.

“I’ve gone in the other room so Rosalee can’t hear. It’s not really my secret to tell, but oh man, I thought he was over that.” Juliette held her breath, waiting for him to explain. “It’s not something I’m into, I mean, no judgment on anyone that is, it’s just not my cup of tea. Nick used to need me to do that every time back in the beginning, and I hated it, Juliette, I really did.”

“I’m sorry,” Juliette offered, not knowing what to say.

“No, it’s nothing to be sorry for, it’s just … Nick felt too ashamed to ask for anything, so he wanted the control to be taken away. If everything was kind of, _inflicted_ on him by an alpha, it sort of wasn’t his fault, you know?” Monroe paused, and Juliette’s heart went out to him. To have persisted with a partner who wanted to pretend he had no part in anything just showed how much Monroe cared for Nick.

“So what happened?” she prompted gently.

“I eventually taught him that it was OK to ask me for things. He started telling me what he needed and I made sure he never had any reason to doubt his trust in me.”

“Monroe, I love you so much, you know that, right?” Juliette felt those nagging tears clouding her vision again. She distracted herself making three mugs of hot honey and lemon.

“Stop, you’re going to set me off,” Monroe rumbled. “I’m worried about him backsliding, though. Is the … captain … treating him right?” He growled the word ‘captain’, like it hurt him physically to put a name to the other alpha.

“He is,” Juliette confirmed, trying not to think about the bruises on Nick’s hips. If Nick wanted Monroe to know about that, he’d tell him himself. “I guess we’ll just have to see how things develop this week. Now I know what to look out for, I’ll keep a close eye on him. You’ve really helped, Monroe, thank you.”

“No way, Rosalee and I are coming back today. We’ve got the car all loaded up,” Monroe said firmly. “We should be back sometime tomorrow, then _he_ can go.”

“That’s such a bad idea!” Juliette exclaimed, then over his protests tried to keep her voice calm and steady. “As much as I want you both here, you know Sean’s not going to give us up during heat, an alpha can’t just leave like that.” Another thing not to think about – Sean standing by the door with his coat on the night before, about to do exactly what she was currently saying was impossible. He was going to come back though, he’d told her he was coming back. He just hadn’t known that they needed him. “Besides, there’s no reason for you to give up your vacation and drive all night. We’re _fine_.”

“We’re coming, and that’s the end of it,” Monroe insisted.

“Let me speak to Rosalee.” Monroe huffed and puffed, but Juliette held firm. “I need to speak to my alpha, Monroe, you can’t refuse that.”

“Fine.” There was more movement and Juliette was relieved to hear Rosalee’s voice asking if she was OK.

“Yes, I’m OK. We’re OK, so please don’t drive back down here and ruin your trip?” Juliette begged.

“We wouldn’t be able to enjoy it anyway, Juliette, we’d be too worried. It’s best if we come straight back,” Rosalee said kindly.

“Well, at least promise me you’ll set off tomorrow and you won’t drive at night?” Juliette asked. The last thing she wanted was them to get into a wreck when there was really no need for them to come at all. Rosalee paused for a long moment. Juliette imagined her levelling one of her patented stares at Monroe.

“OK, we’ll leave tomorrow, yes, first thing, Monroe. I can’t wait to see you.” Juliette admitted to herself that she felt exactly the same. All she wanted in that moment was Rosalee’s soft arms around her, the herbal smell that always clung to her, the comforting, generous affection that made Juliette feel completely safe.

“Me too,” she agreed. “You know Sean’s not going to leave, though. I’m not going to ask him to do that.” She paused. “I don’t want him to go.” It was with a heavy heart that she stated the unvarnished truth. The point was moot, though: whatever anyone wanted, unless Sean decided to leave they would be seeing out this heat together, just the three of them. For all intents and purposes they were bound together by biology, and nature would always win that battle.

“I know,” Rosalee sighed. “But I want to be near you, just in case you need me.”

Juliette told Rosalee she loved her, said goodbye and hung up. She felt relieved that Rosalee and Monroe would be back in Portland, at least, even if they couldn’t take over from Sean.

She put the hot mugs on a tray and carried them back upstairs. Sean stirred as the door opened and he blinked at her. She smiled at him and watched as he dragged himself out of Nick’s arms and sat up against the headboard, rubbing his eyes. She passed him a mug and took one for Nick, circling the bed and rubbing his upper arm to rouse him.

“Hey, babe, brought you something to drink,” she said as he immediately closed his eyes and buried his head back into the pillow. She giggled at him, leaving the mug on the bedside table and returning to Sean’s other side. She curled her legs under her on the bed as she settled in with her own drink.

“I just spoke to Rosalee and Monroe,” she told them. Sean stiffened at the mention of the other alphas, and Nick emerged from the pillow to look at her warily. “They’re driving back down tomorrow.” Nick’s gaze flicked to Sean, and she felt her own eyes dragged that way, waiting for his reaction. He gripped his mug tightly, staring down into the hot water. When he didn’t say anything, Juliette continued: “It’s a chance for you to leave, if you want to. Please don’t feel like you have to stay, we’d hate to be a burden to you.”

Sean looked at her, his expression vulnerable, and she managed to hold his gaze, silently begging him to be honest, trying to let him know he could trust her.

“It would be … difficult.” He seemed to be dragging the words out of himself. “What do you want?”

“I want you to stay,” she said, meaning it. “But if you can’t, for whatever reason, now you have a choice.”

“I made a choice already,” he said, his voice raw. “I can go, if you’d prefer, but I don’t think it would be easy.” Juliette had no experience of being an alpha, but if it was anything like the draw an omega felt during heat, the panic when the heat bond was threatened, she understood why he was saying that.

“What do you want, Nick?” Juliette asked.

Nick shrugged noncommittally, then with some effort added, his voice rough with sleep: “You should stay if you want to. You’ve done this much for us, it’s up to you.” Juliette frowned at Nick’s guarded words, but knew that it wasn't in him to be able to offer much more.

“Stay,” she said, taking Sean’s hand. “Let’s see this through together.” He squeezed her hand and nodded, slowly, then released her and put his hand around the back of her neck instead, drawing her head down on to his shoulder. She went willingly and felt him kiss her hair, his arm circling her shoulders in hug. She butted her nose into his neck and breathed him in, taking in his true scent now it wasn’t masked by cologne. Nick was there too, and her own smell, and she felt her stomach settle, not realizing until that moment how tense she’d been.

She rested against Sean’s shoulder for a while, sipping her drink. Nick had turned his face back into the pillows and seemed to be ignoring both of them. She allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the peace, but Sean’s hand rubbing her upper arm, occasionally squeezing the small muscles there gave her an idea.

“Nick?” she asked, gaining a grunt in reply. “I’m going to give you a massage.” His shoulders must be hurting him after that morning, and while he looked relaxed, he could probably stand to be more at ease with everything that was going on.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled into his pillow, but Juliette got up nonetheless and found a bottle of sandalwood massage oil in the bathroom cabinet. Sean was looking at her in surprise when she came back, but she just flicked him a smile and headed around to Nick’s side of the bed. She put a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades, and rubbed small circles into his skin.

“I want to give you a massage. Are you going to let me? Or are you going to be a big baby about it?” she asked cheerfully. Nick shrugged again, and she could feel the knots in his muscles under her fingers. “Alright, then.”

Juliette folded the covers down around Nick’s hips and flung one leg over his back. She settled astride him, keeping her weight off him and on her knees. She poured oil into her palm and put the bottle on the nightstand, warming the oil between her hands, making sure they were well coated. She started off gently, skimming her hands over his back, before starting to explore what was going on under the surface in long, smooth strokes. His shoulders were a mass of knots, as she’d feared, and she began working on them in earnest, targeting them one by one until they loosened.

“Should I..?” Sean asked, gesturing to the door. Juliette shook her head.

“No, you stay here. I want you where I can keep an eye on you in case you try to escape again.” She softened her words with a grin, confident they were nothing more than a joke after the conversation they’d just had. Sean laughed into his drink and swapped it to his other hand so he could wrap his near hand around her ankle, sliding under the cuff of her sweatpants until his fingers circled her bare skin.

Juliette turned her attention to Nick, pouring all her love for him into her touch. Sometimes she worried that he didn’t know how much she appreciated him, how vital he was to her, so it was nice to take a moment and show him how she felt by taking care of him for once.

She lingered over her task, not sparing him when she found a particularly sore muscle, knowing he would be glad of it later. The rhythm of her hands on his body, the sound of skin sweeping over skin, the warm, richly scented oil between her fingers, all helped her mind to go blank, feeling nothing more than the connection flowing between her and her partner.

Eventually she was satisfied that he was completely relaxed, she leaned down over his body, unconcerned about the oil soaking into her vest top, to kiss him behind the ear, whispering ‘I love you,’ and gaining a lazy smile and a slow blink of a blue eye in return. She hopped off him and took the bottle of massage oil back to the bathroom, ever the neat freak.

Stripping off her vest and dropping it in the laundry basket, she strolled back through and got a fresh one from the drawer, pulling it over her head as she dropped back down beside Sean. She noticed he was carefully looking away from her while she changed, which she thought was sweet considering he’d already seen it all last night. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, drawing his attention back to her, and pulled a face.

“I’m coming back up, I’m afraid,” she said softly. “I just noticed.” With a murmured ‘oh’ Sean put his arms around her and tucked her into his body.

“What do you need?” he asked, and she thought about her answer, the budding, unfurling sensations in her body lulled by his warmth. What she needed was for Nick to see that an omega could ask for what they wanted without it being weird or embarrassing. She wanted him to be able to trust Sean, and maybe it would help for him to see that she trusted him.

“Shift over,” she said, pulling at his waist to show him that she wanted to move to the middle of the bed. He obliged and she slipped over him, ending up on her side facing Sean. She leaned over and prodded Nick until he turned on to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled back into him and stroked his arm, then reached out for Sean. “Please just hold me for a while?”

Nick’s face was buried in her hair, and she could feel his steady breath on the back of her neck. Sean shifted down the bed to face her, his eyes boring into hers. She put her arm around his neck and his hand naturally found its way to her upper back, spanning it with spread fingers. She closed her eyes and just breathed, letting the building waves of her heat ebb and flow.

When the first shiver ran up her spine, Juliette opened her eyes and found Sean’s still on her, his gaze intent. “Kiss me, please?” she asked, hearing the slight waver in her own voice. Sean hesitated.

“There’s one thing I wanted to check first,” he said carefully. “Knotting?” Juliette bit her lip, fighting back the rush of desire she felt at the word. “You asked for it last time.” Nick’s arm had unconsciously tightened around her waist.

“I like that,” she said, in as even a tone as she could manage, given the hungry expression that crossed Sean’s face, “but I think it’s too soon.” Both for her as a participant and for Nick to witness, she was certain. She thought about Rosalee knotting her, the feeling of completeness it brought her, the loving hours they’d spent connected in this same bed. Knotting was complex, both physically and emotionally, and as much as her omega self might yearn for it, she wasn’t ready for the consequences it might bring.

“Alright,” Sean said, no hint of disappointment in his tone, and kissed her tenderly, cupping her face. She sank into it, letting the lapping surf roll through her, enjoying Sean’s thumb stroking over her cheekbone, Nick solid at her back. She was still on top of the covers and they were both underneath, an arrangement that she should really rectify soon, but for the moment it was enough.

She tangled her fingers in Sean’s short hair, traced his jaw with a finger, ran her hand over his shoulder and further down his side to settle low on his waist. She felt the muscles of his buttocks tighten as he shifted his hips closer to hers, and she drew her toes slowly up his calf to hook her leg over his thigh and draw him even nearer.

The kiss was slow and thorough, passionate without being overwhelming. Juliette wanted the flames to burn low for as long as possible before flaring. She wanted to enjoy the build-up, unlike last time when everything had been too urgent.

Juliette’s heat was usually a chance to recenter herself, to indulge her love of intimacy, of mutual exchange. It was almost like a spiritual retreat, a safe space where she could connect to something greater than herself through her natural state of being. She wished she could share that with Nick, help him to understand the joy of being an omega, rather than seeing his designation as a source of dread and shame.

“Nick?” she asked, breaking the kiss. She looked over her shoulder at him, but he just shook his head, his eyes closed. She frowned and turned back to Sean, who was waiting, eyebrow raised, watching them. Nick didn’t want to participate, but he was still there, still holding her. She lifted her shoulder in a small shrug, trying to put a newly nagging doubt to the back of her mind, and went back to kissing Sean, exploring his mouth, finding out what made his hips twitch against hers, whether she could extract a moan from him by flicking her fingers over his nipple or by counting his abs from top to bottom. (Both).

With some difficulty she made herself withdraw from Nick and Sean’s embrace so she could take off her vest and wriggle out of her sweatpants, heedlessly leaving them piled on the floor. Sean's eyes burned paths over her skin, and she quickly slipped under the covers and back into his arms. He rolled her back into Nick’s body, raising up on one elbow to lean over her and kiss her fervently. He was hard against her hip, and she wanted him inside her so badly, but she wanted something else more.

She arched into him with a gasp, turning her head to the side and letting him lick and nip his way down her throat.

“I want you to go down on me,” she said, making sure she kept her voice steady and clear. ‘See, there’s no need to be embarrassed,’ she tried to communicate silently to Nick, but he still had his eyes shut, his mouth a thin line. She reached out to him, stroked his arm, then looked at Sean whose attention was solely on her.

Sean flashed white incisors at her in a smirk of pure sin. His face hovered over her chest, and he flicked out his tongue to slowly circle her nipple, then blew on the puckered flesh.

“Really?” he questioned in a deep, teasing rumble. Juliette’s hands flew to his hair as she arched again, desperate for contact.

“Yes!” she groaned, then managed a more genteel, “Please?” Sean chuckled, taking her nipple gently between his teeth and laving it with darting licks.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he said cheekily, releasing her and immediately tracing a path with lips and tongue over her stomach and down between her legs. She waited with aching anticipation as he ducked under her thigh, settling it on his shoulder, and looked down at her like a general assessing the battlefield.

“Sean!” she chided, half-heartedly hating him for drawing out the wait. She was wet with slick and plain, straightforward desire, and she needed his mouth on her. His chest rumbled with another chuckle and he quickly traced up the seam of her pussy with a thumb, following its path with a quick swipe of his tongue, only barely dipping inside. She sighed and let her legs drop further open, inviting him to continue.

“God, you taste amazing,” he said, licking his lips and savoring her flavor. He circled her entrance with one finger, making her whimper with need, while his tongue traced her inner lips, so frustratingly close to her clit but always ending just shy of it. Juliette reached down with both hands and ran her fingers through his short hair, massaging his scalp.

“Sean, could you please suck my clit and finger-fuck me?” she asked in her sweetest voice, and managed to grin at the startled expression he threw her. She giggled and he shook his head at her, shock turning to amusement. He lowered his head again, watching her with lidded eyes and she felt butterflies in her stomach as his expression turned serious. “Oh my god,” she gasped when set to the tasks she’d asked of him with determination.

Juliette reached for Nick’s hand and grasped it, needing him to anchor her. Sean’s long middle finger curled inside her as his lips relentlessly toyed with her clit. Her mind was filled with white noise, conscious of nothing much more than the sensations in her pussy and how close she was to coming. She ground down against his finger, and when he added his index finger and stroked her faster, she finally felt the wave break and her body lift off the bed as though she might actually fly away.

She was saying something, God knows what, as she dug her fingers into Sean’s hair and rode out the crashing orgasm. Sean’s hands retreated to support her legs, mercifully giving her a moment to recover her senses. He rubbed wet stubble over her inner thigh, and when she was able to open her eyes and look down at him, he was staring at her, conflicting emotions in his eyes.

“Come here,” she said shakily, holding her arms out to him. He flowed up her body and she met his lips passionately, withdrawing only to lick away the slick and juices from his mouth and chin, her arms tight around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips. Her legs had come up to wrap around his waist, and she could feel him, hard and leaking, right up against her entrance.

She shifted slightly, and at his questioning look, nodded. He slid into her slowly, so much so that it didn’t feel like an intrusion. It felt right, like he’d always been there. She moaned against his lips as he started to rock into her, more like a pulse than a thrust, and with each stroke her whole body throbbed with a pleasant ache. Omega space pulled her down, enfolding her in love and peace.

There was a sudden flurry of movement beside her, and Juliette struggled to find her way back up into reality. Nick got out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweats, heading out into the hallway and closing the door with a click behind him. She tried to call out for him but she couldn’t make the words form, and Sean’s mouth covered hers, distracting her. She was too deep into omega space to be able to stop at that moment, especially when her veins were filling with molten lava, radiating out from the place where she and Sean were joined and setting fire to every nerve ending.

She whimpered, her muscles contracting as she began to crest again, an inexorable tide pushing her closer and closer. Sean murmured something in her ear and began rolling into her faster, but with the same, smooth gliding motion that hit her G-spot every time he bottomed out. Right now, if he knotted her she would feel so complete, so happy, and she told him that as best she could, in broken sentences and bitten off words. With a groan he came inside her, and she let out a high, wavering scream as she felt it filling her womb, right in the deepest part of herself.

She let the waves buffet her, not caring where she drifted in the warm, dark seas of omega pleasure. Eventually, she had to come back to shore, but she had no idea how long she’d been out there. Sean’s weight rested partly over her, his head in the crook of her neck, and he was still inside her, not knotted but just waiting, still. She stretched a little to let him know she was back, and he looked up at her. She stroked his face, and the thought arose unbidden that it would be very easy to fall in love with him, if her heart wasn’t already taken.

Nick. She had to go and see if he was OK. He’d left so abruptly, and before that he’d refused to be involved. Her stomach sank. Maybe her plan to make him understand had backfired spectacularly.

“I have to…” she nodded at the door, her voice croaky. Sean released her, slipping out of her in a way that made her ache all over again, and with some trepidation she got up and shrugged on a silk robe. She rested her hand on the door handle and looked back at Sean with regret. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and be held by him, but something would be missing. There would be a huge, painful gap in that bed if Nick wasn’t there too.

With a sigh, she turned the handle and steeled herself to face the music.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are a candlelit dinner and dancing with Juliette.


End file.
